


Fingertips and Heartbeats

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick has no idea how long he and David have been making out in the backseat of his car, parked next to a field on the side of a particularly quiet stretch of road, but he knows it must be pretty late now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	Fingertips and Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessakm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessakm/gifts).



> Prompt: "You could say I'm fond of you." Thanks for giving me an excuse to write the fellas in more or less [this position](https://sgomez.tumblr.com/post/189760324188/bobby-briggs-twin-peaks-coma-1990-dir-david). 👀 💦
> 
> This is the first of the final batch of fills for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I've officially responded to all the prompts I got, and you can find them all [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills). The last two will also go up on here this weekend if you want to wait!
> 
> If the title sounds like it's from a 2010 pop-rock song, that's because it is, and it's called "Closer (Time Stops Breathing)" by The Bigger Lights. I've really had to dig through my music library for some recent titles lol.

Patrick has no idea how long he and David have been making out in the backseat of his car, parked next to a field on the side of a particularly quiet stretch of road, but he knows it must be pretty late now. They’ve parted just enough to catch their breath a moment, but they’re still nose to nose, hands on each other. David has an arm around Patrick’s shoulders, his other hand on his thigh, and Patrick has one hand cupping David’s jaw, the other toying with the hair at the top of his head, where it’s longest. Suddenly, Patrick is overcome with an enormous yawn, which he lets out with his head ducked in, face pressed to David’s shoulder.

“Uh-oh,” David says, rubbing his back. “Already bored of me? I suppose a week was a pretty good run.”

Patrick pulls back and looks right into David’s eyes. His tone was light, but Patrick knows enough to know there’s some real uncertainty behind these things he’ll sometimes say. He moves the hand on David’s jaw up and back, fingertips running through the short hair at the back of his head, then back down to rest on his chest.

“Do I feel bored to you?” he asks, scratching lightly at David’s scalp with his other hand.

“You feel like you want Alexis to torment me about the state of my hair when I get home,” he says, though his eyes are closed and he’s smiling, tilting his head into the touch like a cat.

“It’s pretty late. Will she even be awake?”

“Maybe not. Maybe we should stay out a little longer just to be sure.”

Patrick is about to respond affirmatively with a kiss, but then David adds quickly. “Unless you’re too tired and want to head home.”

“David,” Patrick says, brushing their lips together. “I would stay out here all night with you if you wanted.”

“Oh,” David breathes, right before Patrick finally kisses him again. “All night.” A kiss. “In a car.” Another kiss. “Out in a field that smells vaguely of cows despite there being no cows in sight.” Another kiss, this time more driven by David than Patrick. “You must  _ really _ like me or something.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess you could say I’m fond of you,” Patrick says, and then they’re done talking, resuming their earlier goal of kissing each other breathless.

The hand David has on Patrick’s thigh moves up to grip his hip, and Patrick takes that as an invitation to sit up and swing his leg over to straddle David’s lap. Patrick loves David’s hands on his waist, the scratch of his stubble against his face, and the feeling of… other parts pressed against other parts. But he thinks what he likes most of all is the feeling of David smiling against his lips.

They kiss and kiss until Patrick spots headlights approaching them out the rear window. He hauls himself reluctantly back off of David’s lap, and they both sink down in their seats until the truck passes. Patrick lets his fingers brush against David’s, his heart racing when David turns his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Maybe we should head home,” David says in that low, soft voice that makes Patrick  _ really  _ not want to go home any time soon, even though they should.

“Hmm. You getting bored of me?” Patrick teases.

David squeezes his hand, then leans in and kisses him once, long and sweet, a lot like their very first kiss. He’s smiling when he pulls back.

“Do I feel bored to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> DVD commentary no one asked for, but I'm giving anyway: [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting) and I were talking about how "Do I feel bored to you?" borders on suggestive, and I'd thought about that when I was writing it, but I decided against changing it because I liked how much more intimate it felt than something like, "Do I seem bored to you?" _Siiigh_.


End file.
